


Your reaction to my action is what I want to see

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: IT COMES TO A HEAD FINALLY, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty Idiots, when things get out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: It was about goddamn fucking time they did something other than dick around each other like a couple of school kids with a crush.Part 5 of Welcome to Horny Jail, everyone.theme park voice overPlease keep all hands, feet, and personal belongings on the ride at all times.
Relationships: GrimmIchi, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69
Collections: Welcome to Horny Jail!!





	Your reaction to my action is what I want to see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossbeast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossbeast/gifts).



> Part 1: [he licks those lips and off we go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204718)  
> Part 2: [He Don't Play Nice, He Makes Me Beg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252397)  
> Part 3: [I Got The Whole Damn World In The Palm Of My Hand ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270952)  
> Part 4: [Ah, Fuck It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314848)  
> Interlude, Yuzu's PoV: [Busting Out, in a Manner of Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381610)

Ichigo is stunned into silence for several moments before Zangetsu gives him a reminder that their _prey_ was running away.

Their _snack._ Both literal and figurative given how _delicious_ the feel of Grimmjow’s power was against his senses. How much he enjoyed the innuendo but wouldn’t admit it to anybody other than Zangetsu.

Sure, the glances from his friends when Grimmjow managed to find them were a little worrying but it was probably pretty obvious how much he lusted for the former espada by now. 

Ishida was right, he _is_ a disaster. 

Ichigo is quick to rise, even quicker to put on a burst of speed -some kind of mutant hybrid of sonído and shunpo, he’d find out later- and get into the descorrer before it shuts on him. 

There’s a cackle further ahead, nearly faded as he begins to practically fly into Hueco Mundo. Harribel wouldn’t mind, right? If anything, Nel could vouch for him should the need arise.

After all, Ichigo saved the three worlds. He deserves a little fun after all the pining and lusting. He landed heavily on the sand, kicking up a cloud of it in his struggle to prevent a stumble.

Footing finally regained, Ichigo was off again. It wasn’t long before he found himself outside the cave, hesitating. 

Why, though? Grimmjow was clearly interested, Ichigo was also. So why hesitate now? Ignoring the whispers of anxiety in the back of his mind, Ichigo slipped behind the boulder hiding the entrance, listening to the loud moans and cries of pleasure echoing off of stone.

Long fingers danced down his chest to rest at the edge of his hakama, quick to slip inside to begin touching. The lewd slick, squelching of Grimmjow’s hand on his cock already had him panting softly, moans making him _crave_ more. That final cry of release comes all too soon, Ichigo gripping his own erection tight to prevent his orgasm. He shivered in place, trying to force himself to leave, but unable to. 

He never noticed the arrancar’s panting die down, his breath finally caught and a devilish smirk on his lips as he spoke over his shoulder. “You gonna stand there or join me, Kurosaki?”

Ichigo froze at the invitation, unable to answer. Heart in his throat, he almost bolts out of the area for Las Noches but instead finds the courage to step into the mouth of the cave. He still doesn’t answer, voice caught in his throat and eyes on the naked expanse of flesh before him. Amber eyes roamed over a broad chest, down what abdomen there was and settling on the slowly returning erection.

“Well, you gonna do something or just stand there and watch?”

“How’d… How’d you know...?” He murmured, taking one step inside. Ichigo wouldn’t go further unless he knew Grimmjow would allow it. As of right now, it felt like he was a kid caught in the cookie jar as shame colored his cheeks a lovely red.

Grimmjow snorted as he smirked, shifting in his pile of comfort and giving a luxurious stretch that showed off every little bit of his person. “Ain’t hard when you leak like a fucking sieve, asshole.”

A soft chuckle. “Sorry. And Zangetsu was doing his best to keep it under wraps, too.”

Then the next thing he knew, Grimmjow was staring up at the stalactites and brown eyes. “How long…?”

Grimmjow hooked a foot behind Ichigo’s thigh and flipped them so he was on top. He carefully, slowly leaned down and allowed his lips to press against Ichigo’s throat.

He expected a fight, complaining about his instincts. Expected to be hit for brushing his teeth against warm skin. _Not_ submission. Hadn’t expected the man to toss his head back and arch up against him. 

“Fuck, _please!_ ” Grimmjow only licked the ginger’s neck in response, growling softly as he ground his ass against Ichigo’s clothed crotch. 

“How long?” Grimmjow threw the question right back, Ichigo hissing softly as a thigh was jammed between his own. Taking advantage of the friction, Ichigo humped the offered limb desperately. 

“Aahhh…. Later, later, _please._ Too long, okay?!” The traffic light was currently green, both of them clearly interested in the other. Ichigo’s whimper quickly turned into a moan when teeth pierced his throat. 

Grimmjow was careful about how much pressure he applied, hands finding their way to the obi and tearing everything to the thigh. Neither would wait another moment. Ichigo had managed to shove himself to his elbows, forcing Grimmjow’s mouth off his bleeding neck. “Mutual masturbation. No lube, no condoms, no bed. Can’t fuck properly here, Grimm.” 

If the nickname sent a shiver down his spine, Grimmjow ignored it. He’d be able to take Ichigo soon enough. Gripping that sharp chin in his fingers, Grimmjow made sure darkened eyes kept contact as he spoke. “Then you better give me a show next time, Ichigo or _else._ ”

Ichigo couldn’t help his chuckle. “Oh yeah? Going to punish me, _sir?_ Tie me to a chair and leave me aching, leaking, desperate for more? Have me on my knees like a dog, begging for your cock?”

“Yeah… Yeah, just like that,” He reached between them and grabbed their erections, stroking long and slow. The noise he got from Ichigo was music to his ears. “ _Exactly_ like that, _Ichigo.”_

It was too much and too little all at once, Ichigo realized as he choked on his own breath. Then he was staring at the ceiling of the cave again with a left hand against his throat applying just the right amount of pressure against the sluggishly bleeding wound.

Ichigo whined softly, squirming against the furs. “Gr-grimm… Please,” he begged, his voice a desperate whisper. 

Grimmjow removed his hand, leaning against the plush pile over Ichigo, gasping as he continued to stroke with the right. He leaned in closer to whisper directly in a flushed ear. “I’ll… Fuck you until you’re screaming. Can’t move. Begging me for more. I’ll fucking take that stupid purple toy of yours and fuck you with it, nice and slow. Take my time with you moaning like a whore. Leave you on the edge, keep you from orgasm with a cock ring. I’ll bite every bit of skin I can get, bite your throat again. Leave my reiatsu all over your territory, mark you as _mine_ you slut. _”_

He screamed this time, howling Grimmjow’s name as he spoke his promises and filthy words. Ichigo thought he would have lasted much longer than that, but destruction was before him carving a path into his heart with every word. 

The current orgasm was so much more different than all his previous ones, pleasure of a different kind from being touched and spoken to by the object of his obsession. 

A groan sounded in Ichigo’s right ear, and Grimmjow gasped out his name, stiffening against Ichigo as he reached his completion as well. Grimmjow leaned forward again, then brought his ejaculate covered hand up to begin _cleaning_ it.

If Ichigo had more willpower, he’d be hard again already. Given their constant foreplay and the embarrassment earlier in the week with Yuzu, Ichigo was too mentally tired to try. 

So instead, he wrapped tried arms around broad shoulders and pulled the very naked Grimmjow against him. He’d been tired after his solo sessions, but never tired enough to want to fall asleep right after just like he was now.

If he could purr, Grimmjow would. He wrapped Ichigo in his arms, pulling _something_ over them for warmth and decency. “Take you back home and lock you in your room for a week. Watching you was fuckin’ torture…”

“Mmm… Going to keep spyin’ on me, then? Going to watch from the attic like a naughty kitty? Or should I seal up that hole now that I know you’re going to actually fuck me?”

Unexpected and sudden, a kiss to the temple had Ichigo jolting upright in surprise with a gaping mouth. “Leave it open. Might sneak in every once in a while if you’re too busy to play.”

After that answer, Ichigo was pulled back into the nest and comfortably held. How was it Grimmjow was so warm for being dead? He didn’t care, just sighed happily as he began to drift to sleep. 

Seems they both broke down and gave in rather easily after everything that had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and this series is now officially called "Welcome to Horny Jail." I started a [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GrimmIchi_Horny_Jail) of all the fics so you guys can find them easier and reread them at will! Or share with your friends! 
> 
> Come join Moss & I on [discord](https://discord.gg/UuUKFRqCYw) also!! Fair warning: when you first join, you need to grab some roles ASAP or you'll automatically be booted and won't be able to scream at Moss and I guys!! COME SCREAM WITH US PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!! _/＼○_


End file.
